1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool structures and more particularly pertains to an fastener driving wire uncoiling tool driving a fastener and uncoiling a spool of wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tool structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,091; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,533; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,767; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,546; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,523.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a fastener driving wire uncoiling tool for driving a fastener and uncoiling a spool of wire which includes a handle for being grasped and manipulated by an individual, a driving assembly extending from the handle for engaging a fastener to permit manual rotation of the fastener, and a wire engaging assembly extending through the handle for engaging an end of a spool of wire, whereby the driving assembly can be engaged to a drill to permit powered rotation of the handle to effect uncoiling of the wire.
In these respects, the fastener driving wire uncoiling tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving a fastener and uncoiling a spool of wire.